Tales of Sheherazade
The Tales of Sheherazade are an Arabian Secret, one of the oldest since the discovery of the Nexus. Formed from sorcerers who draw their power from tales and stories, they rule over the hidden city of Agrabah. Sprawling and seemingly infinite, Agrabah is surrounded and preserved by the perplexing magic that only the Tales can use; a literal wall of stories. If one tries to cross into the realm of the Tales without permission, the oneiric magic will replace thoughts and intentions, and the mind of the intruder will suddenly veer off into some other place they should be going. In this way the mythical city has remained hidden for years, and has very little external influences upon it. Magic carpets fly through the air, Djinn and Afrits are sold and bought in lamps, incenses carry scents of places that never existed or have yet to exist. The markets of Agrabah are legendary for their confusing and rare products; jars full of a particular feeling, memories sold in gilt boxes, vials of moments that are passed from hand to hand. One of the most confusing elements of Agrabah is the currency, however. Going without the sorcerer coin, the Coppa, the economy of the city rests entirely on stories. Buying a good willl cost a tale, a larger one perhaps a myth, several could require a legend. It should be noted that once a tale is told in Agrabah, it is immediately forgotten by the teller. Triad The triad of the Tales focus mainly around the Queen of Agrabah, known as Sheherazade. The founder of her Secret, she is said to have built the fabled city from the ground using one thousand and one tales. In the economy of Agrabah, those original stories are worth more than any others, and the highest ranking sorcerers of the Tales are always one thousand and one in number, each one corresponding to a tale. Her husband Sharyar is a Djinn of immense power, feared throughout the land and sky for his habit of eating those that oppose him. '''Sheherazade: '''The Queen of Agrabah and the most revered Lorekeeper of the world, Sheherazade is wise and intelligent, winning over her husband Sharyar using a thousand and one tales of magic. Originally he planned to execute her, but her stories seduced him into sparing her, and her power eventually far exceeded his own. Ever since then, Sheherazade considered stories to be the ultimate power, building Agrabah from a mesh of solidified myth. The Tales were founded by her to protect the city. '''Sharyar: '''A Djinn of terrifying power, known as the Sultan of the Storms, Sharyar is a master craftsman and the Alchemist of the Tales. Originally besotted with a beautiful young Fae that he made his bride, he was distraught to discover her betrayal. In his jealousy and rage he decided to marry a different virgin every day, and devour her the next morning... until Sheherazade appeased his anger, seducing him with the tales that form the basis of their Secret. He now rules as her second-in-command. '''Jaffar: '''Sharyar's Vizier and Sheherazade's father, Jaffar is a calculating and cold man with a penchant for mephistophelean strategies. Somewhat power hungry, he has attempted and failed several times to gain some form of control over the Sultan. He is the Rhymer of his court with a surprising gift for the manipulation of serpents; a power he has possessed since birth and is so far unexplained. Category:Secret Category:Secondary Secret